Bienvenido, Mousse
by PoopPrincess
Summary: Después de todo lo que había pasado, él al menos esperaba un hola como bienvenida. Sin embargo consiguió más de lo que quería. Cualquiera hubiera esperado que delirara por un simple "bienvenido" de ella.


_**Disclaimer: Ranma **__**½ es de Rumiko Takahashi**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Este one-shot ocurre luego del regreso de Ranma,Ryoga y Mousse de Horaisan donde pelearon contra la Dinastía Musk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenido,Mousse<strong>

"Diablos,en serio que perdí tiempo en el Dojo Tendo," reflexionó Mousse mientras caminaba hasta el Nekohantten,a medida que avanzaba una sonrisa se formó en su rostro,"pero después de todo necesitaba agua caliente,quiero que Shampoo vea regresar al verdadero Mousse."

Tenía que apresurarse,ya había anochecido y el Nekohantten debería estar por cerrar.

Él,Ranma y Ryoga acababan de volver de Horaisan,donde habían tenido una difícil batalla contra la Dinastía Musk para poder ser hombres otra vez. Estaba agotado cuando volvieron a Nerima y tanto él como Ryoga se le pegaron a Ranma para poder tomar un baño de agua caliente.

Sonrió con malicia.

En serio le había sorprendido la escena que presenció ahí,pero luego de haberlo analizado mejor,se alegró. Así que Akane Tendo comenzaba a sentir algo por Saotome,¡a él le venía como anillo al dedo! Si los sentimientos de Akane Tendo por Saotome seguían creciendo,entonces eventualmente los dos se enamorarían y Saotome tendría que desilusionar al resto de sus prometidas. Y Shampoo...

¡Shampoo quedaría libre para él! Sus sueños se volverían realidad.

Suspiró profundamente entornando los ojos,aun con sus labios formando esa sonrisa. Si bien podría estar equivocado,prefería pensar que sus esperanzas tenían un poco de sentido.

Finalmente pudo ver el Nekohantten al final de la calle,se alegró de ver que las luces seguían encendidas y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta el punto de trotar. Quería verla de nuevo. Quería declararle su amor una vez mas. Quería ver ese cabello púrpura y esa mirada fría -por extraño que pareciera- otra vez.

Comenzó a agrandar su sonrisa y recorrió la oscura calle hasta la entrada del Nekohantten,abrió la puerta deslizandola de golpe y entró mientras sentía que toda la emoción del mundo se apoderaba de él.

"¡SHAMPOOOOO!" gritó lanzandose hacia su amada que él creía era esa que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del restaurante. Pero antes que pudiera abrazarla el golpe de un bastón en su cara detuvo su camino.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos frotandose su adolorida nariz, "Así que ya has vuelto,Mousse" dijo Cologne alejando su bastón de la cara del muchacho,que una vez se aseguró que su nariz no estaba sangrando se colocó las gafas para ver a la anciana.

"Vieja momia," dijo Mousse al momento que Cologne le daba un segundo bastonazo en la cabeza,luego de esto la anciana amazona siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Mousse se frotó la cabeza gimiendo un poco y al terminar observó que Cologne se encontraba contando el dinero,y el Nekohantten ya se encontraba vacío pues faltaban pocos minutos para cerrar. Pero,¿dónde estaba Shampoo? ¿dónde estaba esa hermosa amazona a la que amaba que había estado esperando ver con tanto entusiasmo?

"¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó Cologne sin detenerse de contar los billetes que hojeaba con rápidez entre sus dedos. _Que estúpidez de pregunta,_pensó Mousse desviando la vista al techo.

"Bien," contestó a secas el maestro de armas ocultas,comenzando a ver por todas partes en busca de Shampoo.

"¿Mi futuro yerno lo consiguió? Derrotar a Herb y conseguir la kaisu-fu,¿lo logró?" preguntó esta vez deteniendose para ver a Mousse de reojo. Él contestó de mala gana frunciendo el ceño.

"Si,lo hizo." Cologne casi pareció sonreir,aunténticamente orgulloso de su yerno antes de volver a su tarea y continuar ignorando a Mousse, "¿Dónde está Shampoo?"

Cologne suspiró y negó con la cabeza para finalmente guardar el dinero y ver inexpresivamente a Mousse antes de contestarle, "¿No te das cuenta que a ella no le importa que hayas vuelto? Mejor ponte a hacer algo útil y empieza a pagarme las horas que me debes. Para empezar nadie te dió permiso de irte."

Mousse se quedó callado y la anciana entró a la cocina para luego subir al segundo piso. Mousse aun siguió callado. Lo que ella había dicho no era verdad,no podía ser. Él había estado lejos y seguro que Shampoo lo había extrañado. Así era como debía ser. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos como si con eso pudiera ver otra realidad de la que era.

"Aiya,¿Mousse ya estar aquí?" la voz de Shampoo,eso es,ella había salido de cualquier lugar donde se encontraba al escuchar que él había vuelto. Mousse sonrió y la vió parada frente a la puerta de la cocina,observandolo con ojos curiosos que luego se volvieron de hielo,"hmph,tonto de Mousse se va dejando el trabajo botado y encima no dar tiempo para disfrutar que está lejos" dijo la joven amazona recogiendo los platos con sobras de una mesa sin dirigirle la mirada a Mousse. "Shampoo ya no hacer mas trabajo de Mousse,¡apurar y trabajar el resto de la noche!"

Después de todo,lo que había dicho Cologne era verdad. No debió sorprenderse pero aun así la indiferencia de Shampoo no dejaba de ser dolorosa. Apretó aun mas los puños sintiendo las uñas en la carne de su palma. Intentando sobrellevar su decepción y el dolor que sentía su corazón.

"¡Aiya!" exclamó derrepente Shampoo ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro,volteó a ver a Mousse quien gozó por segundos esa cálida sonrisa aunque por alguna razón sabía que no era para él, "si Mousse volver,¡Ranma tambien! ¡Shampoo tan feliz!"

Mousse volvió a agachar la cabeza sosteniendo una mirada sombría que ocultaba su flequillo. Ahogó un suspiro y escuchó a Shampoo comenzando a tararear una canción. Claro. El que Ranma volviera la había puesto realmente contenta,en cambio su regreso lo había tomado con frialdad y desprecio.

La muchacha sacó un reloj de pulsera del bolsillo de su delantal y vió la hora rápidamente, "Ser muy tarde ya..." murmuró volviendo a guardar el reloj. Levantó la bandeja llena de platos sucios que había dejado sobre una mesa y comenzó su camino hacia la cocina, "mañana ir a dar bienvenida a Ranma,¡Shampoo preparar ramen extra-rico para airen!"

_Xian pu,¿porqué eres tan cruel?_ La chica nisiquiera tenía el respeto para no decir en voz alta esas cosas que lo lastimaban.

Finalmente el maestro de armas ocultas se dejó caer sobre una silla cruzando los brazos y viendo al techo. _Ni una sola persona que me dé la bienvenida. _Suspiró como nunca y continuó ahí sentado sin los ánimos que había tenido al llegar ahí. Él en serio estaba desesperado por volver a ver a Shampoo,pero no mas,ella había destrozado esa emoción con la que había vuelto a Nerima. _En serio que a nadie le importa que haya vuelto,maldición,¿porqué la anciana tenía que tener razón?_ No le hubiera importado si a nadie le hubiera importado que hubiera vuelto excepto a Shampoo. Si ella lo hubiera recibido con una sonrisa de bienvenida y un simple hola,el resto del mundo no le hubiera importado.

Shampoo por otra parte se encontraba siguiendo con su trabajo silenciosamente en la cocina. Cuando terminó de lavar los platos abrió la ventana de la cocina y se sorprendió ligeramente ante lo que vió.

Mousse siempre había sido nostálgico y siempre parecía que llevaba una nube tormentosa encima suyo pero ahora parecía como si estuviera arrastrando su alma por los suelos. ¿Porqué? Ella se había comportado como siempre y otras veces Mousse no se hubiera quedado así,simplemente hubiera seguido molestando.

Colocó sus codos en el borde de la ventana de la cocina,recargó su barbilla sobre una mano y siguió pensando sin dejar de ver a Mousse,éste no había notado su insistente mirada. ¿Qué lo tenía así? ¿porqué tenía que ser complicado ahora? ¿porqué no podía seguir siendo el idiota simple que la molestaba tanto? Si pudiera figurarse que era lo que lo había deprimido así de mal.

La amazona abrió los ojos bastante ante la realización que acababa de brotar en su cabeza.

Tal vez...talvez Mousse solo quería un recibimiento. Talvez solo un hola. Solo la calidez de sentirse de nuevo en su hogar,aun si en verdad,en el estricto sentido de la palabra,Nerima no lo era en verdad. Pero que diablos,él vivía ahí desde hace casi un año con ella y su bisabuela. Suspiró al darse cuenta que seguramente estaba en lo cierto de su pensamiento.

_Mu Tsu..._

"Mousse" el amazón levantó la vista del piso y vió a Shampoo. Se sorprendió. La cálida sonrisa que le daba,que por primera vez sintió que era enteramente para él. "Bienvenido!"

Mousse cerró su boca que había abierto con sorpresa y luchó lo mejor posible por mantener la compostura,tambien por no saltar de alegria ni llorar de felicidad. Lo único que hizo fue sonreirle a su amada y asentir. "Gracias,Shampoo"

Aunque eventualmente,cuando ella desapareció de su vista,él se derritió de alegría.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Espero haberlo hecho bien,es mi primer fic de Ranma ½ Quería hacer uno dedicado a Shampoo y Mousse y se me ocurrió esta idea. Ojala les gustara. Read & Review,porfavor?


End file.
